The administration of a combination of amino acids (arginine and lysine) known to increase growth hormone (GH) levels acutely in young men: 1) produces a sustained increase in spontaneous GH secretions and IGF-I levels; 2) augments the GH secretory response to GH-releasing hormone (HRH).